¡Judal-chan, quiero ser mamá!
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: De donde Kougyoku quiere ser mamá y Judal casi sufre un infarto. [Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Judal-chan, quiero ser mamá!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen, son creación de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

Llevó su mano a su boca y bostezó por un largo tiempo. El día estaba completamente aburrido, y eso radicaba en que él no tenía a nadie a quien molestar.

Rodó los ojos y estiró su mano para alcanzar un fruto del árbol en el que estaba trepado. Los melocotones se habían convertido en su fruta favorita.

Desde hace un tiempo Judal había descubierto ese árbol en el jardín. Había sido en una de las veces que escapaba de sus lecciones diarias para ir a divertirse. Y es que para un niño de siete años hacerle memorizar millones de fechas e historia sobre la magia era la puta cosa más aburrida del mundo.

Él quería acción, quería destruir y utilizar su magia como le cantara la divina gana. No veía la hora de tener esos tales candidatos a no se acuerda que cosa y mandarlos a pelear y conquistar territorios y demás.

Judal quería poder, pero no quería tener que estudiarse centenares de libros aburridos escritos por viejos aburridos que no tenían magia y por eso se contentaban escribiendo sobre ella.

Harto del aburrimiento le dio un gran mordisco al melocotón en su mano y después rodó por la rama mientras se quejaba y tiraba el melocotón por ahí, deseando internamente que le cayera en la cabeza a alguien.

―¡Ahhhh! ¡Aburrido, aburrido! ¡Estoy aburrido! ―se sentó en chinito sobre la rama y apoyó sus manos sobre las mejillas, entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio.

Su mente comenzó a viajar entre todos los niños del palacio, pensando en la posibilidad de poder molestar a alguno.

Primero estaba Kouen, pero él ya no era un niño. Tenía quince años y nunca le daba ni un poco de atención a Judal.

Después estaba Koumei, pero éste, a pesar de ser menor, era mucho peor que Kouen.

También estaba Hakuei, pero ella era muy tranquila y lo aburría.

Empezando a quedarse sin opciones recordó a los menores: Kouha, el cual era de su edad; y Hakuryuu, el cual era tres años menor.

Kouha parecía ser la mejor opción, claro, si no estuviera completamente chiflado. ¡Y es que ese chico siempre se traía al palacio mutantes y cosas raras!

Y Hakuryuu… pues Hakuryuu era chiquito y llorón, ese mocoso siempre vivía llorando y lo exasperaba. ¡Básicamente la vida de ese niño era una lágrima!

Sin más remedio optó por recurrir a la vieja confiable, molestar a la bruja de Kougyoku; pero eso no iba a ser tarea sencilla, ya que en ese horario ella también tenía sus lecciones.

―Puff… que mierda ―se bajó de un salto del árbol y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio con las manos detrás de la nuca.

Al primero que se atreviera a frustrar sus planes lo mandaría a cagar. Él era el oráculo del imperio, si no lo respetaban y lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera entraría en una rabieta caprichosa y no colaboraría con nada.

―¡Judal-chan! ―una aguda y algo chillona voz lo asaltó ni bien él puso un pie en el pasillo.

Vaya, pero si era Kougyoku.

―¿Ah? ¿Qué haces, vieja bruja? ¿Dónde está ese feo de anteojos que siempre chilla por todo? ―levantó una ceja con gesto molesto y la observó sonreír animadamente.

Es cierto que él iba camino a buscarla para entretenerse un rato, pero ya que ella lo había encontrado a él no había necesidad de decírselo, y de esa manera se evitaba a una Kougyoku emocionada con la idea de que él finalmente aceptara ser su amigo.

―No soy vieja, sólo tengo siete años ―alzó un puchero e infló los cachetes para después sacarle la lengua―. Y se llama Ka Koubun… no feo de anteojos ―volvió a aclarar mientras Judal la ignoraba y seguía su camino―. ¡Espérame, Judal-chan!

―¿Por qué no estás en tus aburridas lecciones? ―preguntó mientras seguía caminando con los brazos tras su nuca y siendo seguido por la niña.

―¡Eso quería decirte, Judal-chan! ¡Me escapé! ―rió ella tapándose la boca con ambas manos, en un gesto infantil.

―¿¡Qué!? ―paró en seco y se volteó a verla con su mayor expresión de sorpresa―. Mentira, eres muy miedosa para hacer eso ―frunció el ceño y la observó atento.

―¡Es verdad! ¡Te lo juro por el meñique! ―le enseñó su meñique, en señal de juramento, pero Judal en vez de tomarlo golpeó la mano de ella, moviéndola de su vista.

―Hasta que al fin muestras algo interesante, vieja bruja ―le sonrió travieso enseñando sus colmillos de leche―. ¿Y por qué tan de repente?

―¡Es que tengo una idea muy muy buena, Judal-chan! Y… no podía esperar para decírtela… ―sonrió y agachó la mirada sonrojada, apretando la falda de su vestido en el proceso.

―No te creo, no puedes tener una muy muy buena idea, esas sólo las tengo yo ―le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos sonriendo, disfrutando de hacerla enojar.

―¡Que malo! ¡Yo también puedo! ―le golpeó el brazo repetidas veces mientras él se quejaba de lo bruta que era.

―¡Ya, ya! ¡Dime la idea pero para, molesta!

Kougyoku sonrió satisfecha y se detuvo para pasar a contarle la idea.

―Bien… resulta que estaba pensando y… ¡quiero ser mamá! ―chilló alegre y juntó las manitos en su pecho, sonriendo ilusionada y esperando la reacción del niño frente a ella.

Judal, estupefacto, abrió sus ojos como platos y la observó como si estuviera loca. Por un momento sintió que le daba algo, lo que llevó a que se sostuviera el pecho con una mano.

―¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿¡Qué parte de eso te parece una buena idea, tonta!?

Kougyoku frunció el ceño por su reacción e infló los cachetes, ofendida.

―¡Todo! ¡Tú porque no conoces a los bebés, Judal-chan! ¡Son muy lindos! ―llevó las manos a sus mejillas sonrojadas y cerró los ojos, imaginando que tan lindo iba a ser su bebé―. Ríen mucho y son gorditos y bonitos, puedes ponerle todo tipo de ropa linda ¡y más si es niña! ¡Quiero tener uno!

―¡Nadie te va a dejar tener uno! Sólo los grandes pueden ―chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza―. Además necesitas un papá para ser una mamá

―No es necesario, yo puedo solita, sólo tengo que saber dónde se compran y listo ―sonrió orgullosa. Ella era responsable y cariñosa, definitivamente podía hacerse cargo de un bebé.

Judal, sin poder creer lo tonta que era la niña, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

―Los bebés no se compran, súper tonta, se consiguen de otra manera

Ella, sorprendida por la reciente información, se abalanzó sobre Judal, dispuesta a saber más.

―¿¡De verdad!? ¡Dime cómo, Judal-chan! ¡Dime! ―lo agitó por los hombros, irritándolo.

―¡Te digo pero suéltame! ―se alejó de ella y se acomodó la ropa, la cual se le había desarmado por la sacudida.

Judal la observó mirarlo atenta e ilusionada, y por eso sonrió, orgulloso de saber más que ella.

―Resulta que para tener un bebé tienes que darte un beso con alguien, pero no puede ser mujer, tiene que ser un chico. Entonces, un pájaro viene y te trae un bebé ―se cruzó de brazos y la observó confiado―. Por eso no puedes tener un bebé, ningún niño en su sano juicio querría besar a una vieja bruja como tú

Kougyoku sonrió mientras una gran idea florecía en su pequeña mente.

―¡Tú puedes darme un beso, Judal-chan! ¡Y entonces también serías el papá y te compartiría el bebé! ―juntó sus manos y las apretó contra su pecho. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría e ilusión.

―¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no quiero tener un bebé! ¿¡Sabías que lloran y su baño es su propia ropa!? ¡No quiero tocar caca! ―levantó sus manos y las puso entre Kougyoku y él, evitando que ella se acercara―. Además no te van a dejar tener una cosa de esas

―¡Por favor! ―juntó sus manos frente a su cara, suplicándole―. Te prometo que nadie se va a enterar, lo voy a esconder bien en mi habitación y nadie lo va a ver… ¡por favor, Judal-chan, quiero ser mamá!

Judal chasqueó la lengua y la observó como si estuviera loca por segunda vez en el día. Sólo esa vieja bruja loca podía salirle con semejante idea. Pudiendo pedir un gato, un vestido, o lo que sea, ella iba y pedía un bebé… y sobre todo a él. ¡Ja!

―¡No y no! Dije que no, ¡sólo los grandes se besan! Y además es asqueroso… ―sacó la lengua hacia un costado, haciendo una mueca de asco.

―¡Por favor! ―le siguió rogando ella―. Piensa que cuando crezca y sea más grande puede ser fuerte y tú puedes enseñarle lo que quieras ―realizó un puchero y lo observó con cara de cachorro abandonado―. ¡Como eres su papá te haría caso en todo!

Judal se cruzó de brazos y pensó en la idea, tal vez podía volver de esa cosa, que seguramente sería llorona, un guerrero o guerrera muy fuerte que conquistara todos los territorios que él le pidiese. Pero no, no importaba que beneficio pudiera obtener de eso, definitivamente no haría algo tan asqueroso como besar a una niña, ni siquiera importaba que tan linda fuera Kougyoku. Él no quería besarla y mucho menos quería un bebé.

―Dije que no, yo no toco caca, y además no quiero aguantar a otro llorón más, suficiente tengo contigo y el mocoso de Hakuryuu ―sentenció dándose la vuelta, con toda la intención de alejarse y no volver a tocar el tema.

Que quería ser madre… por amor al caos, esa niña había perdido la poca cordura que Judal creía que tenía; pero bueno, debía reconocer que con Kougyoku cerca nunca se aburría.

―¡Judal-chan, espera! ―la niña lo tomó de la mano y lo volteó para después abalanzarse rápidamente sobre él y apoyar sus labios sobre los del niño.

Judal abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras un nada disimulado rubor teñía sus mejillas de par a par.

Kougyoku mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y su cara estaba completamente roja. Ejercía una ligera presión contra los labios ajenos, produciendo un tímido contacto.

―P-Pri-Princesa… ―una voz alterada y temblorosa alertó a la niña, quien se separó rápidamente de Judal y volteó, palideciendo al notar quien estaba frente a ella―. Enano demonio… ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a la princesa!? ―Ka Koubun gritó y corrió hacia donde estaban ellos, irritando a Judal.

Por esas razones nunca quería cruzarse a Ka Koubun, siempre que lo veía encontraba una excusa para gritarle. Si no era porque era un demonio era porque era una mala influencia, y sino porque era un vago maleducado, entre otros.

―¿¡Yo!? ¡Ella abusó de mí! ¡No quiero ser padre! ―se quejó mientras miraba mal al consejero―. Así que a otro las quejas, viejo verde

―¿¡Cómo me dijiste!? ―levantó la voz y tomó al pequeño de la ropa, alzándolo frente a él―. Me importa poco que seas el futuro oráculo, a ti hay que enseñarte educación

―¡Ka Koubun, no! ¡Judal-chan es el padre del bebé! ¡No puedes matarlo! ―lagrimeó Kougyoku viendo la furia de su consejero, la cual incrementaba al escuchar esas palabras y ver la expresión cínica e indiferente del mocoso de pelo negro.

―¿¡Bebé!? ¿¡Padre!? ―se alteró aún más y fulminó a Judal con la mirada, mientras apretaba más fuertemente la ropa.

―En mi defensa ella me violó ―pronunció sin cambiar su expresión para después sacarle la lengua―. Eres una pésima niñera, se te escapó la tonta ésta

―¡Si serás! ¡Ya vas a ver! ―lo sacudió un poco, esperando asustarlo, más el niño era un hueso duro de roer.

―¡Ka Koubun! ¡Suelta a Judal-chan o le diré a Kouen-nii-sama!

El consejero, ciertamente intimidado por la amenaza de la niña, bajó bruscamente al niño, quien evitó chocar contra el sueño gracias a su magia.

―¡Corre, Judal-chan! ―gritó Kougyoku tomándolo de la mano y saliendo corriendo junto a él, volviendo a escapar de Ka Koubun―. ¡Tenemos que recibir a nuestro bebé!

Judal rodó los ojos y sufrió en silencio por su infancia robada. No quería acercarse a la caca, ni a los llantos de un humano en miniatura; pero bueno, al parecer ese era el precio por querer divertirse.

Dos cosas le habían quedado claro de ese día: La primera, no volvería a escaparse de sus lecciones; y la segunda, besar a una niña no era tan asqueroso… claro, siempre y cuando esta niña fuera Kougyoku.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Bueno... no sé como explicar de donde salió esto xD Ni siquiera sé si está bueno jaja pero bueno, quería seguir contribuyendo con esta pareja que tanto me gusta.**

 **Fer, si llegaste hasta acá, este es tu regalo sorpresa xD así que espero te haya por lo menos entretenido un poco jaja**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Nota 27/02: Al final, después de considerar la posibilidad que me pidieron de hacer un capítulo más, decidí que sí xD Así que en el próximo van a ver a unos Judal y Kougyoku de grandes pero con el mismo problema xD**

 **Ahora si... ¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka, de lo contrario el JuKou habría terminado canon.**

* * *

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras apoyaba sus codos en la ventana de su habitación. Sus mejillas eran sostenidas por sus manos en gesto aburrido y su mirada estaba perdida. En sus brillantes labios color fresa se asomaba un disimulado puchero.

Por primera vez en su vida Kougyoku no encontraba algo por lo cual sonreír, todo se había vuelto tan monótono que le costaba imaginar que sería de su vida. De niña e incluso de adolescente tenía todo más claro, solía pensar que se convertiría en una fuerte princesa, útil para su imperio; que posteriormente encontraría el amor y se casaría para poder ser feliz por siempre.

Pero no, nada había resultado conforme a sus infantiles planes.

Si bien ahora era la emperatriz y el imperio poco a poco iba mejorando… nada dentro de ella cambiaba. Estaba tan vacía como cuando desterraron a sus hermanos y se quedó sola.

Probablemente estas eran las consecuencias de haber sido tan dependiente toda su vida. Se había acostumbrado a hacer todo lo que le dijeran, a tener a sus hermanos cerca, a ser ellos quienes cuidaran de todos, y a alegrarse cuando recibía atención por parte de ellos. Se había acostumbrado a ser solo una princesa, con responsabilidades que solo involucraban su educación y su imagen. Además… se había acostumbrado a estar rodeada, tal vez no acompañada, pero sí rodeada.

Cuando el imperio cayó y se vio cada vez más sola físicamente, aquella soledad que interiormente tenía, creció. Su burbuja se había pinchado, y la explosión había arrasado con todo.

Había tenido que sostenerse sola, soportar la cruel noticia de la muerte de sus dos amigos completamente sola, y eso eventualmente la había hecho cambiar. Sin Alibaba y sin Judal… cerca.

Amagó con sonreír cuando el recuerdo de ambos volvió a su mente. Estaban vivos… y estaban en el palacio, eso sin duda la alegraba, pero no le daba paz.

¿Por qué no tenía paz? ¿Por qué no podía ser del todo feliz? ¿Qué faltaba?

Alibaba y Judal estaban vivos y devuelta, junto con Hakuryuu e incluso Koumei. El imperio había visto de nuevo una pequeña pero prometedora luz de esperanza.

Entonces... ¿Qué le sucedía a Kougyoku? ¿Por qué esa calidez no alcanzaba su corazón?

Volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza. Ya no iba al caso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Justo cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar la comodidad de su ventana, una escena en los jardines llamó su atención y le arrebató una sonrisa.

La risa de una pequeña niña, producto de las cosquillas que la madre le proporcionaba, inundó sus oídos.

Era una sirvienta junto con su hija… sin duda se veían felices. Era hermoso como la pequeña abrazaba a su madre con todo el amor del mundo.

Kougyoku se sorprendió deseando que alguien la abrazara de aquella manera.

No iba a mentirse, en algún momento de su vida había pensado en ser madre, lo típico: enamorarse, casarse, formar una familia.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, y se sorprendió nuevamente deseando llevar una vida en su vientre.

Volvió a apoyarse nuevamente en la ventana y una sonrisa se alzó de lo más brillante.

" _Ser madre…"_

Nunca se había sentido del todo amada en su vida, por eso… un pequeño ser que le profesara su amor, que la viera como su persona favorita, y a quien poderle dedicar todo su tiempo y sus cuidados… era un sueño hecho realidad. Kougyoku sentía que sería una buena madre, su alma entera lo anhelaba.

—Sí… esa es la solución —murmuró observando con dulzura a la sirvienta junto con su hija.

—¡Vieja bruja! —una figura apareció bruscamente frente a ella, pegándole un buen susto.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó mientras se echaba para atrás, pisando sin querer el borde de su vestido y cayendo sentada al suelo—. ¡Judal! ¡Maldición!

El joven de pelo oscuro se sentó en la ventana liberando una carcajada tras otra. Sin duda el zorro perdía el pelo pero no las mañas.

—Había olvidado lo divertidas que podían llegar a ser tus torpezas —se limpió una lágrima con el dedo mientras que ingresaba a la habitación.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, Judal —murmuró mientras se levantaba sobándose el trasero.

Su vestido había amortiguado la caída pero el golpe se había sentido.

Judal se acercó a ella con los brazos tras su nuca y con su clásica sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

—Y dime, ¿por qué estabas tan concentrada? Es raro verte pensando, vieja bruja —se recostó en el aire, flotando, y con los brazos aún detrás de su nuca.

Kougyoku hizo un tierno mohín antes de cruzarse de brazos.

—Soy la emperatriz, deberías respetarme un poco, podría mandarte a prisión —sonrió altanera mientras veía como Judal levantaba una ceja.

—¿No estabas chillando hace un rato porque no te había venido a ver antes? Y ahora quieres encerrarme, la menopausia te pegó más fuerte de lo que creía —sonrió al ver que nuevamente la hacía molestarse.

Molestar a Kougyoku siempre sería su deporte favorito, el único que practicaba a decir verdad.

—Y yo que pensaba decirte en que estaba pensando…

Judal se encogió de hombros demostrando desinterés y se dispuso a flotar por la habitación. Más Kougyoku, que no podía contra su genio, tenía muchas ganas de contarle sobre su fantástica y reciente idea.

—Ju…dal…chan —pronunció lentamente mientras se acercaba hacia el joven con una sonrisa gatuna pintada en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó indiferente mientras bostezaba y flotaba hacia la cama, dispuesto a tirarse sobre ella.

—¡Quiero ser mamá! —chilló emocionada mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro alegremente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? —el magi abrió los ojos de par en par y, debido al asombro, perdió la concentración y cayó, por suerte, sobre la cama—. ¿¡Estás loca!? —se sentó y se quitó las almohadas que le habían caído encima en el proceso, tirándole una a ella de paso.

—¡Oye! —se quejó mientras veía como su amigo refunfuñaba en voz baja cosas sobre un beso y una infancia robada.

—Lo único que te faltaba, esto me sabe a deja-vu, una vez ya fue suficiente —se cruzó de brazos y la miró molesto.

Kougyoku ladeó la cabeza sin entender en absoluto lo que el chico decía.

—¿Una vez? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando, Judal-chan? —frunció el ceño y lo miró atentamente, notando que en las mejillas de él se asomaba un leve rubor.

—Mientras no me salgas otra vez con que quieres que sea el padre haz lo que quieras —sentenció mientras apartaba la mirada consciente de que sentía un leve calor en su rostro.

La joven parpadeó varias veces meditando lo anteriormente dicho.

¿Padre? ¿Otra vez? ¿Judal como padre de su bebé?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? —chilló sonrojada hasta las orejas para posteriormente cubrirse la cara con las mangas de su vestido.

Judal se mofó en su mente por dicho accionar. Algunas cosas no cambiaban.

—Ahora me saltarás con que no te acuerdas de tu presunto intento de violación en nuestra infancia —levantó una ceja divertido mientras disfrutaba de los mil y un tonos de rojo que adquiría el rostro de la emperatriz—. Todo por querer llamar a la maldita cigüeña.

¿Violación? ¿Cigüeña? ¡Momento! Un beso… de repente un pequeño recuerdo asaltó su mente, aclarándole el panorama.

" _¡Tú puedes darme un beso, Judal-chan! ¡Y entonces también serías el papá y te compartiría el bebé!"_

—¡Oh por Vinea! —gritó recordando todo de golpe.

—Ajá, exactamente, lo peor es que eres tan tonta que de verdad creías que un bebé venía con solo besar a alguien—bufó—. ¡Espera! ¿Tal vez sigues creyendo eso? —comenzó a partirse de la risa mientras rodaba por la cama, tirando todas las almohadas a su paso.

La joven emperatriz frunció el ceño molesta mientras tomaba la almohada que estaba a sus pies y se la arrojaba.

—¡Cállate! Además te recuerdo que tú fuiste el que me dijo que de esa manera se conseguía un bebé, ¡tú eras inocente también! —se llevó las manos a la cintura victoriosa al ver la cara molesta de Judal.

—¡Mentira! ¡Solamente te engañé! ¿Oíste? Lo supe siempre, desde el principio sabía cómo venían los bebés —replicó recostado mientras apartaba la mirada de ella.

—¡Mentira! Al-Tharmen no podía decírtelo, ¡eras un niño!

—¡Nací sabiendo! Soy un magi, tonta.

—Ajá, ¿entonces por qué me mentiste? —sonrió acercándose lentamente al testarudo hombre.

—Tal vez quería un beso —sonrió y se sentó en la cama, buscando intimidarla.

Kougyoku notó lo que intentaba hacer y por eso se controló. Esta vez él no iba a ganar.

—Tal vez quiero que me ayudes a quedar embarazada.

Un golpe en la cara, así sintió Judal la seguridad en la voz de ella. Empezó a temer por una violación real.

—N-No… eso no —tragó saliva e intentó alejarse cuando vio que ella estaba cerca de la cama.

—Oh, eso sí —Kougyoku se subió a la cama y saltó sobre él, alegre de estar manejando la situación por una vez.

—¡Espera! ¡Kougyoku, no! ¡Esta vez no es un beso! ¡Si hacemos eso quedarás embarazada de verdad! —intentó alejarse pero ella lo tomó por las muñecas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Mierda, carajo, él de verdad iba a ser violado esta vez.

¿Dónde había dejado ella la vergüenza? Al parecer algunas cosas sí habían cambiado.

—Tranquilo, Judal-chan, serás un excelente padre —sonrió divertida de verlo avergonzado bajo ella.

En ese momento Judal logró percibir un brillo de burla en los ojos de Kougyoku, brillo que le supo molesto. Nadie se burlaba de él.

—Sí, lo seré, soy bueno en todo. Aunque en verdad disfrutaré el proceso antes de eso —una sonrisa siniestra cruzó su rostro al ver la estupefacción de ella producida por su cambio de actitud tan brusco.

Más vale, Judal no se dejaría vencer. Por eso, para rematarla estiró su mano y tomó el cuello de Kougyoku, acercando sus rostros.

—Espero que sepas cambiar pañales, porque yo no —dicho eso atrapó sus labios en un brusco beso que aturdió a la emperatriz.

Él no tardó en empujarla y subirse sobre ella, cambiando las posiciones.

—Y-Yo… Judal… era broma —pronunció Kougyoku entre besos.

Y sí, lo que él hacía también era una broma. O bueno, esa era la versión oficial.

Judal se separó y la miró penetrante, la respiración agitada de ella chocó contra los labios de él, dándole deseos de volver a probarlos.

Definitivamente aquello era muy diferente a aquel primer beso de su infancia.

—Vieja bruja, si tuvieras que elegir un padre ¿sería yo?

Ella lo miró entre confundida y sorprendida. La verdad que la idea la había sobrepasado y en ningún momento se había detenido a pensar en un padre, es más, no había alcanzado a pensar seriamente sobre la idea cuando Judal ya había aparecido.

Extrañamente la idea de ser madre junto a él no le desagradaba, pero era rara, no había pensado en Judal de esa manera tal vez nunca, y por eso no sabía que responderle.

Pero… ¿por qué no quería negarlo?

—No lo sé… pero… —se sonrojó e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no apartarle la mirada—. Sí sé que el beso me gustó.

Judal sonrió y tomó eso como una invitación para continuar.

Lentamente llevó sus manos a las piernas de ella, acariciándolas y levantando su vestido. Él había tenido experiencia en ese ámbito y sabía perfectamente cómo actuar, diferente de Kougyoku, que parecía igual de inexperta que cuando la vio por última vez.

Ella, sintiendo que improvisaba, levantó ambas piernas y las enrolló en la cintura de él, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Judal rozaba su intimidad.

Él comenzó a moverse, buscando más contacto entre sus cuerpos y arrancándole algunos gemidos a su compañera en el proceso.

A Kougyoku no le importó más nada y lo siguió, cayendo en la locura junto con él.

Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles.

Judal se enderezó y se quitó toda la vestimenta superior, quedando en cuero. Kougyoku aprovechó y acarició la espalda con sus manos.

—¿Cómo… llegamos… a esto? —susurró él entre besos, perdido en el calor del momento y sin ser consciente del todo de sus palabras—. Quiero hacerte el amor, Kougyoku.

Esa frase golpeó a ambos como una cachetada, sobre todo a Judal, quien sorprendido de sus palabras se apartó bruscamente, como si ella quemara.

—J-Judal…

Él, nervioso, la interrumpió.

—Olvida eso, fue… fue para calentarte, Kougyoku, nada más —amagó con irse pero ella lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo.

—Judal, escúchame —tomó el rostro del joven con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos—. Quiero que lo hagas, o tendré que hacerlo yo.

Sin esperar a que él respondiera lo besó nuevamente, empujándolo hacia atrás y subiéndose sobre él.

—Ayúdame… no sé bien qué hacer —le susurró al oído mientras le dejaba besos en el cuello, haciéndolo gruñir.

—Lo haces bien, solo déjate llevar.

Ella tomó su consejo y se dejó llevar, dejando que su cuerpo bailara junto con el de él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, sintiendo al instante que eso le agradaba a ambos.

Sus pechos se vieron atrapados por las manos rebeldes de Judal, quien comenzaba a bajar su vestido desde la parte superior.

Ella gimió al sentir el contacto de sus pechos desnudos contra el fuerte torso de él.

Judal, confianzudo otra vez, giró quedando sobre ella, aprovechando para bajar su mano hacia una zona delicada.

Kougyoku gimió al contacto de su intimidad con los dedos de Judal, y aun más cuando él comenzó a repartir movimientos, produciéndole un fuerte calor que subía por su vientre y la llenaba.

—No te contengas, Kougyoku —le susurró mientras besaba su cuello.

Ella sintió como Judal aceleraba los movimientos llevándola hasta el límite, e intensificando sus gemidos.

—Oh… Dios… Judal —pronunció entrecortada sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba.

Un grito escapó de sus labios cuando toda esa tensión se liberó, sintiendo mucho calor.

—Eso será todo, vieja bruja —sonrió él mientras le entregaba un último beso y se recostaba a su lado—. ¿Sabes? Podría venirme con solo escucharte.

Ella no respondió, sorprendentemente estaba algo cansada; por eso acercándose a él recostó su cabeza en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón.

—No sé quién sería el padre de mi futuro bebé, Judal, pero eres el primero que se me viene a la mente… —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar con tranquilidad.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta —bufó para luego cerrar sus ojos, sin percibir la sonrisa que se había pintado en su rostro.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo ¿no? Estoy viva jaja**

 **Lamento la demora, pero en fin, acá está. Sinceramente no sé como habrá quedado, en todo el tiempo que desaparecí no estuve escribiendo casi nada (por no decir nada) y estoy volviendo de a poco. Creí que lo dejaría para siempre pero bueno... creo que me estoy motivando de a poco.**

 **Detrás de escena también volverá de a poco, estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo, y allí les voy a explicar el porqué de mi desaparición, no para victimizarme, sino porque creo que se la merecen. Probablemente si leyeron el aviso del último capítulo se harán una idea.**

 **Ahora cambiando de tema... hoy, 12 de Marzo, es un día muy importante, porque hoy... ¡nació una personita muy especial para mí!**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Fer! Te adoro, te quiero, te admiro. Es un honor haberte conocido y este es mi regalito para vos (si puedo subir Detrás de escena entre estos días también sería parte del regalo jaja) Ojalá que te haya gustado y quiero que pases un cumpleaños tan lindo como sea posible, sos una persona maravillosa y una escritora muy buena, tus historias siempre me van a gustar. Gracias a ellas te conocí después de todo :3 Y eso, te quiero mucho mucho.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, y ojalá haya vuelto para quedarme jaja este sitio es sinceramente maravilloso y sería una pena dejarlo. Les mando un beso grande a todos y feliz 2018 (atrasado pero recién nos vemos jaja) les deseo que este sea un buen año.**


End file.
